Oldest By Six Years
by JustVilda Potter
Summary: I'm Lexilee Harper. I'm 17, and I have 4 younger siblings, who happen to be quadruplets. Anyway, this is a story about a morning that turned into a ten day road trip in a luxury RV with my siblings. It definitely had its ups and downs, and if you want more details... you're gonna have to read.
1. RVs and Car Keys

**This right here is a story that I've had in mind ever since I started writing here. March 2019 to anyone's who's wondering. That's when I first searched for Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn FanFiction on google, and found this site. I actually had the thought in mind even before that. I thought that if I were to write NRDD fanfiction, this was a strong candidate. For some reason it took me five months to do it!**

**Just to be clear (because some people can be very judgemental and annoying), this story is not a copy of any of the other older-sibling-stories that have been written for this fandom.**

**And here it is! Oldest by six years!**

* * *

I'm Lexilee Harper. I'm seventeen years old and a junior at Boulder Academy. But what's so interesting about me? Nothing really. All I am is a normal gal. If you're looking for interesting, you've gotta leave Boulder Academy, and go all the way back to Edgewood. Somewhere there you'll find four little eleven-year-olds. They're not hard to find at all; They're extremely loud. And they're also my siblings. My siblings who are fraternal quadruplets, with only 26 seconds between the oldest and youngest. They're a total pain in the ass... but they're cute. I can't deny that, but _they_ certainly will. But of course, they're not always cute. Like just a couple of weeks ago, Dicky was sick as a dog. That was not cute.

Anyway, what more?... I've got the classic family hair color; dark blonde. The only one who doesn't have that is Nicky. But me and Nicky do have _identical _eyes. Other than that I look more like Dawn. I wouldn't be surprised if her looks turn out exactly like mine in six years. That is of course unless she gets plastic surgery, but mom would never let her do that.

It's cute to hear her and Ricky argue over who's the leader, and that she's just four seconds older. The only thing I can think of when they fight like that is that I'm the _very _oldest by six years. If anyone's the leader, it's me.

Dicky and Nicky always just stay out of it, because they know that they don't even have a chance of being the leader. I don't even think they really care about it either. Dicky might try to be the leader every now and then, and Nicky can complain about the older three being controlling, but other than that, they're completely fine with each other. Most of the time...

Okay, that's a lie, they fight all the time. Just the other day I walked in on Dicky stacking paint cans in the garage... Wonder what that was about...

My mom and dad own a sporting goods store called "_Tom's Get Sporty!_". Pretty cheesy name if you ask me, but it's a good ego boost for dad. I have to admit that the berry smoothies in the café are prize-worthy though. Why does he have to ruin his smoothie reputation with flavors like _Mango Squash Onion_?

That's my family I guess. People see us as extraordinary because we have quads, when at the end of the day we're not more unusual than any other neighbor family.

But what is this story about? Well... it's about a very interesting experience I had with the quads a few months back. Let's get to it!

* * *

I swung the door to my room open, and ran through the corridor.

"Lexi!" mom shouted for the fifth time. "Breakfast's ready!"

"I told you I'm coming!" I shouted back as I ran down the stairs.

"Lexi!"

"Mom!?"

The annoyance was just building up inside of me when I stormed into the kitchen. I didn't say anything, but I think I did enough for them to understand I was annoyed. Mom didn't say anything either, but she looked weirdly excited. She was smiling from ear to ear, and almost danced between the counter and table as she gave the quads their cereal bowls.

I got over to the counter on my own, and I grabbed my own cereal bowl from right under mom's hand as I gave her a death glare. I thought about telling her "_I can get my own cereal_", but decided against it.

"What are you so annoyed about?" Ricky asked, poking his nose into things as usual.

I looked up at him with a pinched smile.

"Is that really any of your business?"

"No," Ricky responded, making it sound more like a question.

"Actually it is," Dawn commented. "She's mad, and we're the ones who pay for it."

Rather than adding another unnecessary statement to the conversation, I just ignored them. This wasn't worth my energy. I pulled my phone out of my pocket while I started scooping spoonfuls of Froot Loops into my mouth.

"Lexi, put your phone down," mom ordered.

I looked up at her, the phone still in my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

Of course, I knew what she would say, but there was no reason for me to follow that.

"Breakfast is one of the only times in the day when we actually talk to each other as a family!" mom stated in a pleading tone.

"Talk as a family?" dad entered the room. "What, you mean arguing?" he laughed to himself, before mom hit him on the arm.

"Tom!?"she whisper-hissed to him.

"He's right though," Ricky said, shrugging.

If it wasn't considered child abuse, mom would probably have hit Ricky too in that moment. Instead of doing that, she just took a deep breath, grabbed her bowl of yogurt and quinoa, and sat down in her chair. Dad grabbed his sandwich, and then we were all silent. So much for the _talking together as a family_. Not even mom was making an effort to start a conversation.

The breakfast went on as usual. I was on my phone, scrolling through Snapblap stories. Dawn and Ricky argued quietly. Nicky sat in his own world, and whenever he looked away, Dicky took a sip of milk from Nicky's glass. Dad looked to be pretty lost in his thoughts as well, since he was just staring at a syrup stain on the table. Mom was barely eating her yogurt. She looked a little on edge, like she was thinking about saying or doing something, but she wasn't sure if she should do it or not. I guess she decided she was going to say it, because the next second she suddenly spoke.

"Lexi. You know that you've been wanting a car lately?"

That made me look up, suddenly filled with interest. I leaned forward a little, while still keeping cool, even though my heart was starting to race.

"Yeah?"

"Well...," mom and dad exchanged a smiley look. "We think it might be time."

"Really?" I straightened my back again and gaped.

"Really!" mom confirmed. "I mean you know how to drive, and come on... you can't keep driving around in the minivan."

"I know," I nodded. That was something I had known for a really long time. I was just waiting for her to realize it. "So does this mean I'm getting a car?"

"Maybe," mom smiled, giving away that it definitely wasn't a no.

"Yes!" I stood up, and started celebrating. "I'm getting a car! I'm getting a car!" I exclaimed with a little tune to it.

"Remind me to _never _get in the car she's driving," Dawn sneered.

"Dawn!" Mom spat.

Instead of apologizing or anything, Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"You _have _to get in the vehicle when she's driving it," mom proclaimed.

"So, how well can she drive?" Nicky asked. Of course he was worried I would crash them. Classic Nicky...

"She's been driving for over a year," Tom responded, calming Nicky down a _little_.

It was clear he wasn't fully on board with the idea of being in a car that I was driving. The only quad who seemed remotely okay with getting in my car was Dicky.

"Can she drive us wherever we want?" he asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, sure," dad cheerfully answered at the same time as mom said; "We were thinking she'd drive you to school and stuff."

The second after they'd given their answers, mom gave dad a disappointed look. He swallowed a piece of sandwich with a gulp before changing his answer completely.

"School, yeah. Only school."

"_Only_?!" Dicky slammed his hands onto the table in shock.

"But it's the beginning of summer break!" Nicky complained. Suddenly he seemed to be okay with this whole thing.

"Why can't she drive us places during the summer?" Ricky asked. He made a valid point, but unfortunately, mom and dad has a valid response.

"Because there is no car until the start of your school year."

"What!?" Now it was my turn to slam my hands onto the table surface. "I thought you said it was time for me to get a car!"

All of a sudden smiles appeared on both mom and dad's faces.

"What's so funny!?" I shouted at them. This was no time for smiles!

All they did was stand up.

"Lexilee," mom said. I looked away immediately; I hate when people use my full name. "Would you come with us?"

I didn't voice an answer, but I stood up, and crossed my arms. Dad took the lead, and walked out of the kitchen. Mom followed, and I was close behind. To no surprise, the quads also followed. A fact that mom quickly noticed.

"Just Lex," mom demanded. She did a little gesture with her hand for them to go back into the kitchen.

Unwillingly, they went back in.

"And no eavesdropping!" dad shouted at them when he spotted Dawn peeking out from the kitchen.

He proceeded to open the front door, and gestured for me to go outside first. Not expecting anything strange, I took a few steps out. Then mom came from behind and put her hands over my eyes.

"Mom! Stop!" my hands automatically went up to my eyes to remove her hands.

"No, honey, we have a surprise," she revealed.

I quickly let my hands fall down.

"Okay. Okay," I said, starting to nod slowly.

I was suddenly excited again. Who knew what this surprise could be?

Mom started to slowly lead me forward, but with every step, her foot kicked my ankle.

"Mom, you're kicking me."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said insecurely.

"Does '_I'm sorry_' stop you from kicking?"

I heard dad laughing, and although I didn't see it, I know mom rolled her eyes. And a quick change of subjects confirmed she didn't want to talk about her big feet.

"The steps are coming up."

I nodded slowly again, and very carefully lifted my foot. It was pretty uncomfortable feeling it go lower than my other foot, and soon I hit the step, safe and sound. I repeated the same action, and soon I was down on the concrete path. All mom did was turn me 90 degrees, and she started counting down.

"Three... Two... One!"

She removed her hands from my face, letting me see what's in front of me. What I saw on the grass immediately made me gasp and take a step back.

"No way!" I shouted.

"Yes way!" mom confirmed that what I saw on the lawn was mine.

"An RV!? How!?"

On the lawn stood a big, white RV, with a swirly black pattern on the sides.

"A Get Sporty costumer has a few of these, and he was looking for someone to rent it out to over the summer while his family goes to Hawaii," Dad explained, half-chuckling at my excitement.

"This is awesome!"

"Where's the _car key_!?" the boy quads suddenly bulged out of the house, and Dawn came close after then with her arms crossed, and a frustrated face.

"What?" I turned around.

"You said there's a car key," Ricky told me I had said.

"Or RV?" I suggested, and Ricky mouthed a quick "oh."

"What about Morty?" Dicky asked.

"Who's Morty?" Dad asked.

"You said you met Morty Costumer, who has a few trees."

"No, he said a Get Sporty Costumer has a few of these," I explained and pointed to the RV.

Dicky's expression showed he got it.

"One more thing," Nicky added. "Is this family going to Hawaii?"

Me, mom and dad shook our heads.

"And this is why they shouldn't eavesdrop," I whispered to mom, who nodded in agreement.

"I told you you were wrong," Dawn stated, looking at the boys with a disappointed face.

"Then what _is _happening?" Ricky asked. He was now looking at my temporary RV.

"I got an RV," I answered quickly, not hesitating to rub it in their faces.

I ran up to it, and jumped onto the little steps, where I grabbed the door handle, and started swinging myself side to side.

"And we know what you're gonna do with it!" mom excitedly said, rubbing her hands together.

"I'm gonna go to Lakewood with Caleb, Meadow and Sam" (Caleb was my boyfriend, and Meadow and Sam are my best friends, who are also dating each other).

"No, you're not," mom said.

I stopped swinging, and turned around. Mom and dad were standing there on the path, smiling like idiots, and looking at me and the quads.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Me and Anne are going to my sister's house to take care of her cats while her family's in Europe," dad started explaining, and I listened intensively.

I had a terrible feeling where this was going, and I was _not _happy about it.

"We're taking Squishy with us, and we're gonna be there for ten days, so-" dad continued, before mom cut him off.

"So you're taking the quads on a road trip!"

Both mine and the quads' faces fell.


	2. Destination Known

**Review Responses**

_**VeronicaWeasley **_**\- You're gonna have to wait and see how it goes. And yes, parents are evil.**

_**Rickzie Harpell**_** \- I can assure you that I will finish it, and that this road trip will be a very _special _experience for the quads. **

_**HollyHook**_** \- You have nothing to be sorry for! Doesn't matter that you came late, as you've noticed now, I updated this late. The important thing is that you're here to read it now! Thank you for all that you said!**

**Time for chapter 2!**

* * *

It took some time to come to terms with the fact that I was going to spend _ten _days with the quads; only the quads; and no one but the quads. The four people who annoyed me the very most.

We had all protested when we first got to know the news out there on the lawn, but the plan seemed to be set in stone already, as mom and dad told us there was no chance for a change. They didn't even change their minds when we told them that it was all gonna be a complete disaster. That's when they told us that the road trip was happening _tomorrow_.

Apparently, aunt Addison and her family had already left earlier today, and their cats could make it through the night, but needed a food refill each day while they were gone. There was no time for them to find a replacement cat-sitter. Of course they wanted me to do something with the RV while I had it, but the quads couldn't be left alone for _ten days._

So that's how I ended up packing my suitcase for one and a half weeks with four eleven-year-olds.

I angrily threw in a sixth pair of white socks. All my plans for the week were canceled, so I was anxiously waiting for a response from Caleb (whom I canceled a date with), and Meadow (who I was supposed to have a sleepover with).

A light blue crop top flew from my hand into the suitcase. The only thing I had left to pack was my toothbrush, which I obviously couldn't pack until tomorrow, and a few snacks. So I just closed the case for the moment, and walked out of my room.

To my extreme disappointment, mom was out there, carrying a bunch of screamingly colored jeans and shirts. I took a quick guess that she had just washed bright colored clothes (meaning, mainly Nicky's clothes, some of Dawn's, and a little fraction of Ricky and Dicky's clothes). I started speed-walking down the hallway to avoid conversation, but sadly, my plan didn't work.

"Hi honey!" mom said behind her mountain of laundry.

"Hi mooom," I uncomfortably responded, faking a smile.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the corner store."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna get some snacks for the road trip."

"Okay, sure sweetie!"

"Yeah, okay bye," I quickly said, hoping and thinking I had ended the conversation. I ran past her, and was on the first step of the stairs when;

"Lexi, wait a second!"

I gave a loud sigh, signaling my feelings towards this happening.

"What?" I pronounced clearly in an irritated voice.

"Could you check the quads' bags?" she asked me.

"Why?" I asked back, while walking back to her backwards. "Why can't you do it?" I turned around.

"Do you see all this laundry?" mom asked, sounding a bit offended. "I gotta fold this before giving it to the quads."

"Well, that'll be to no good; they're just gonna stuff it into their bags."

"And that's exactly why I need you to go check their bags."

"Fine."

As mom walked into her and dad's room to fold the laundry, I sneaked up to the quads' door. I could hear sound from in there. Not talking, but a kind of shuffling. I had a strong feeling that the lack of words indicated that they were up to something they were not supposed _or allowed _to do. And that was exactly why I was going to scare them. The boys were at least extremely easily scared, especially by sudden jump scares.

I waited outside for a few seconds, before bursting open the door, and roaring a monstrous roar at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Icky's jumped at least half a meter off the ground, screaming at the top of their lungs.

It was completely impossible for me to keep myself from laughing my butt off at their fear, as they watched me with their scared, innocent faces. But it was first when I looked them in the eyes to tell them "_You should've seen your faces!"_ when I noticed what they were doing.

All three of them were standing by Dawn's bed; by her open suitcase. They were each holding an item of their own, and some things that Dawn had packed into her suitcase were suspiciously laying on the floor.

I crossed my arms, leaned myself against the doorway and squinted my eyes at them.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Dicky answered.

"Then why are you standing by her suitcase?"

"No reason," Nicky answered, trying his best to act as if nothing was going on.

"And what about her things on the floor?"

The boys immediately let go of their own things, and Nicky and Ricky dove down to the floor to pick up Dawn's thrown out clothes, while Dicky made some room in the suitcase. Ricky and Nicky stuffed Dawn's things back.

"What things on the floor?" Ricky asked, pretending nothing had just happened.

I exasperatedly rolled my eyes, and walked up to my little brothers, doing my best impression of a big, frightening person. It always got them.

"Where's Dawn then?"

"Bathroom," Nicky quickly answered.

"Then might I suggest you leave her stuff alone," I bent down to reach their level, and nodded at each of them with a pursed smile.

Just as I hoped and expected, they started nodding quickly, with a tiny look of timidness in their eyes. I straightened myself up again.

"I'm here to check your suitcases," I sighed.

"Start with Nicky", "Start with Ricky", "Start with Dicky," they all instructed me at the same time. It was obvious they just wanted time to re-pack so I would approve.

"I'm gonna start with whoever I want," I brought my hand up to my mouth, to show that I was thinking. Then I pointed to the chosen quad. "Dicky."

"Why me?" he cried.

"Because you're the one I trust the least to pack well," I plainly answered. "Now gimme your suitcase."

He frowned, but went over to grab his suitcase. Nicky and Ricky immediately ran over to theirs. I was clearly focusing on what Dicky had packed, but I could hear them open their cases loud and clear.

If I'm being completely honest, I had expected worse from Dicky. He had clothes for ten days, his phone's charger, and a couple of other entertainment options. The one thing it lacked was -

"Where's your underwear?" I confusedly asked after looking through the suitcase.

"I was just gonna wear these," Dicky said, looking down at the pair he was wearing, as though it wasn't gross at all.

"Haven't you worn those for the last four days already?" Ricky asked.

"_Okay_!" I interrupted. "That was information I did not need to know!"

I turned back to Dicky, ignoring what Ricky had just said.

"You can't wear those for ten days," I told him, trying not shudder at the disgustingness I had just experienced.

"Fine," Dicky shrugged. "I'll just wear theirs," he gestured to his brothers.

"No!" Nicky protested.

"You are _not _wearing mine," Ricky affirmed.

"'Kay guys, stop it! The fact that we're even _having _this conversation is ridiculous!" I stopped them. "Dicky, you're going to _pack your own_ underwear."

Before they could say anything else on the topic, I walked over to Ricky, who had his bag laying on his bed. Ricky and Nicky were definitely better at packing than Dicky, but there was something that I doubted. There had to be a reason they tried to sneak their things into Dawn's case.

Ricky made a last-second arrangement before letting me look. It was actually surprisingly well. I could see no suspicious things. Only a plethora of sweater vests, button-ups and khakis pants. In the corner lay something that I think was a couple of books, because it was a little angular and flat.

"D'ya you got everything you need?" I asked.

"I know I do," Ricky confidently answered.

Then I spotted what was missing.

"You don't have anything fun."

"Yes I do," Ricky bent down and took out the thing I suspected to be a book. It was a book. "I'm gonna read."

"Nerd!" Dicky shouted from the other side of the room.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm just smarter than you," Ricky simply responded, while putting the book back in its place.

"Come on!" Dicky yelled.

"It's true," I nodded, admitting the fact that Ricky was smarter than Dicky (as if it wasn't obvious).

I nonchalantly passed Ricky, walking over to check Nicky's suitcase. It was pretty much what I had expected. A first-aid kit, cooking supplies and a game. There was a big space that was empty, but I assumed that was for his clothes (which mom were folding at the moment).

"Great, Nick," I smiled at my youngest brother, and gave him a little high five. "Just one question."

His smile disappeared, and he suddenly looked nervous.

"Are you gonna be doing all the cooking in the RV?"

The smile was back, and he nodded excitedly. I smiled too, happy that _I _didn't have to do that.

"Then you're on cleaning duty, you do the dishes, and Dawn makes the beds," I told the older two boys.

They just gaped.

"That's not fair! He _likes _cooking!" Ricky complained.

"Well, then I guess you just have to start _liking _doing the dishes," I smiled falsely at him. Then I turned around to leave the room. "I'm off to the corner store."

"What?" All three boys said at the same time. In the moment, I could predict the future, 'cause I knew what was going to happen next.

"I _said _I'm gonna go to the corner store," I enunciated clearly for them.

"Are you buying snacks?" Nicky asked, exhilarated.

"No, I'm gonna get some fruit and veggies for us to eat on the road trip," I sarcastically answered, annoyed with the boys. "Of course I'm getting snacks, idiots!"

"Can you get sour patch kids?"

"Please get Hershey's!"

"Can you buy laffy taffy?"

"Get nerds!" Dawn had returned from the bathroom, and was now walking towards the quads' room.

"Look, I'm gonna get whatever _I _feel like!"

I turned on my heel, and walked out of the room. I couldn't take any more of their begging, and annoying rambling anymore.

* * *

I ended up getting the laffy taffy Nicky asked for, but I'm pretty sure I got his least favorite flavor. That obviously wasn't the _only _thing I got, but I don't have time to list them all.

Anyway, the next morning it was time to set off on this road trip. We all woke up early, packed our last-minute things, and started getting ready. I had a weird feeling about today. A feeling that I couldn't (and still can't) explain. It felt as though this road trip wasn't going to be as bad as I imagined it. Of course I didn't believe the feeling, as I had no reason to think this was going to turn out well. I mean... a road trip with the four people who annoy me the most. The very quads who get in trouble all the time, even when they don't try to. It could _not _go well.

After I packed the last chips bag, I finally closed my suitcase. I dragged it out of my room, down the hallway, and to the first floor. Mom and dad were in the living room, discussing something. They had their packed bags next to them, and Squishy Paws by their feet.

Before they left, there was one final question I needed to ask them. So I let go of my baggage, and walked over to them.

"Okay, so what boring destination do you have in plan for us?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the couch.

Mom and dad looked away from each other and their conversation, to turn their eyes to me.

"Oh, we don't have a plan for you" Mom casually revealed, like it was nothing.

But to me, it was so much more than nothing. My jaw immediately dropped.

"You don't have a plan?" I asked in shock, surprised to my core that they were letting us roam freely.

"No," Dad shrugged. "You go wherever you feel like."

If it was possible, my jaw would've gone lower, but it couldn't.

"So we can like...," I started, temporarily forgetting how to form words. "Go to like... Florida or something?"

"Yeah!" Mom giggled at my shock. "The decision is yours."

"Oh my gooosh," I whispered to myself, before turning around to announce to the quads that we were going out of the state.

* * *

**I'm gonna take a moment to promote my crossover again! _A Series of Quadfortunate Events._ **

**If you want to read about the quads going on a big 'ol adventure, go check it out! I love the idea, and pretty much everything about it, so please check it out! Just press crossovers, choose A Series of Unfortunate Events, and read _A Series of Quadforunate Events. _**

**Also, while you're there, you might as well read _VeronicaWeasley's The Quagmire Quad-astrophe_. **


	3. Out on the Road

**Review Responses**

_**HollyHook **_**\- Thank you so much! That is exactly what I wanted to hear right now! I'm exhilarated you think so!**

_**VeronicaWeasley**_** \- Florida just makes its way into every single one of my stories these days.  
You are very right in thinking that. What would an NRDD story be without a quad fight?  
I am delighted myself to say that I promoted your crossover. We need more people to read it, and find out about the delightful(?) world of ASOUE. **

**Time to read the chapter! But for me, it's time to write the chapter!**

* * *

"Could you _please _just get in!?" I shouted for the fifth time. Now I don't want you to interpret the please as if I was being polite. It was just to say that they were taking a way too long time, and it was pissing me off, royally.

"I'm this close to leaving without you!" I yelled, while showing the smallest space possible between my index finger and thumb. I was leaning out of the RV to yell at them.

"Can we please do that?" Dawn appeared behind me in the RV, begging.

I sighed loudly.

"You know we can't," I told her.

"Then why are you telling them we will?" Dawn kept on going.

"To make them come here."

"Let me take care of that," Dawn simply said.

She stepped out in front of me, cracking her knuckles as she walked up to the porch, where the boys were struggling with their bags. She stopped at the base of the stairs, where she crossed her arms.

"So are you coming or not?" she asked, irritation in her voice.

"We are... we're just making sure we have everything we need," Ricky answered, not looking up from his suitcase.

"And why would you do that?" Dawn now sounded confused.

"Nicky made us," Dicky admitted casually.

I watched as Dawn turned to Nicky instead, now annoyed again.

"I had a feeling we forgot something," Nicky defended himself.

"You always do!" I shouted from my position in the entrance to the RV. "On every damn trip! But not a single time has that actually been the case!"

"Exactly!" Dawn agreed. "SO LET'S GO!" She shouted at the Ickys.

"Okay, okay, okay," All three boys immediately closed their bags, and the four quads were in the RV twenty seconds later.

"Get to the back, we're off in three... two... one," I counted down as they passed me one by one.

Rolling their eyes and mumbling something about me being impatient, they followed my instructions. Then I started the RV. As the power went through the vehicle, starting its engine and preparing to take off, I could feel the power going through myself. It passed through my legs, past my chest, and ended with a smile on my face as the RV rolled its first meters under new management.

I pulled out of our garden, and onto the street. The excitement wasn't reducing; this was exhilarating. Then we were off. In the back, the quads watched as our house got smaller and smaller in the distance, but I was too busy looking at the road in front of me. At the moment of course, we had only reached the neighborhood park, and all that was in front of me was houses from the neighbor neighborhood; Pearl Street. Pine Street and Pearl Street have always been sworn enemies (not gonna explain), so just for the feel of it, I decided to take a detour into Pearl Street.

Right as I turned into the sweet little street, Dawn walked up into the front seat.

"I wanna ride shotgun," she casually said as she placed herself in the passenger seat.

It totally ruined my mood.

"And why do you wanna do that all of a sudden?" I asked, not smiling anymore; not even being close to smiling.

"First off, I can _never_ do it usually. And secondly-," she turned her head to look at the boys in the back. She frowned. "They're already annoying me."

"Well now _you're _annoying _me,_" I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

"How am I _annoying _you? I'm just sitting here."

"Your presence annoys me every day"

"I don't care. I wanna ride shotgun."

"If you're not careful I might pull out an actual shotgun."

"Fine!" Dawn gave a loud sigh. "I'll go back! But we better stop somewhere soon to sort this out!

I gladly watched in the rear view mirror as she walked back, and disappeared into the little RV bedroom. Why was I supposed to care about the quads' fourth daily argument? I had the road in front of me to care about. The road to Florida; the road to my Orlando and Miami dreams.

We just had to live through a few days together before we got there.

* * *

A little more than an hour had passed when we made our first stop. It wasn't an attraction stop; nor was it a break for food. We just stopped a few miles outside of Deer Trail to arrange a few things in the RV.

I made my way from the driver's seat to the bedroom. The slide door was of course closed, so I pulled it open to find the quads positioned in separate places.

The bedroom was a small part in the very back of the RV; only being furnished with a single bed on one side, a bunk bed which was built into the opposite wall, and a table in the middle, standing against the back wall. Dawn was sitting on the single bed, Ricky lay in the top bunk of bunk bed, Dicky had tucked himself into the bottom bunk, and Nicky; weirdly enough, sat under the table. Each quad was on their phone, probably doing extremely different thing. Whatever they were doing, they were focused on it though, as they didn't even look up when I entered the room.

"Hey!" I shouted, loudly clapping my hands to get their attention.

They all looked up from their phones.

"We need to agree on some things here," I said.

With '_agree_' I clearly meant '_I say something, they do it_'.

"Like what?" Dawn asked, seeming very uninterested, as her eyes were back on her phone.

"_Like_; that bed's mine," I said, pointing to the single bed she was laying on.

"But I want it," Dawn argued, now looking at me again. "And I already claimed it."

"Too bad, 'cause I'm the leader in here, and that bed is _mine._"

"I want it too!" Ricky poked in.

"I do too!" Nicky scootched out from under the table, and went on to just sit on the floor.

"The legend says that _I_ should get that bed," Dicky said, confusing us all.

"What _legend_?" I asked, frowning at the concept of a legend that would say what bed in the RV Dicky would have...

"The legend that says that Lexi will sleep on the couch," Dicky continued.

"Okay, what _is '_the legend'?" Ricky asked, obviously wanting to clear it up.

"The legend says that I don't know what the legend is," Dicky explained, his voice sounding as serious as it could get.

"Okay, let's drop this _legend_ and get back to the point!" I interrupted. "Get out of my bed, Dawn."

"Fine," Dawn said, her tone revealing it really wasn't 'fine'. "Where should I sleep then?"

"Bunk bed," I simply answered.

"And me?" Ricky asked.

"Bunk bed."

"What about us?" Nicky said, gesturing to himself and Dicky.

"Bunk - bed," I pronounced.

"But there are only two bunks!" Nicky said, now shocked, and not confused.

"You can just share. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Dawn nodded, her arms now crossed.

"No it's not. Sharing is caring, now let's move on!" I didn't believe what I said myself, but we needed to move on. What I really meant with '_sharing is caring_' is that I make them _share_ because I _care_ about sleeping alone in a bed. "Chores in the RV. Nicky, I'm thinking you do the cooking"

Nicky excitedly nodded. I knew that I made a good decision, because his meals are delicious, he wouldn't complain, and it was an easy way to get that chore out of the way.

"And for you guys... Dawn, Dicky, you do the cleaning. Ricky, you do the dishes," I continued, coming up with the chores as I spoke.

"That's not fair!" Ricky protested. "He _likes _cooking!"

Nicky smiled evilly at him. I crouched down a little to Ricky's level.

"Then I guess you better start _liking _doing the dishes," I copied Nicky's evil smile.

I left Ricky gaping, and was just about to leave the room when Dawn said:

"Wait, aren't you gonna do any chores?"

I turned around, and smiled gladly.

"No, actually. I won't," I said nonchalantly, causing the three quads that weren't already gaping to let their mouths fall open as well. "Since _I _will be driving the _entire way _to Florida, I see myself as someone who doesn't have to do chores this week"

The quads looked at each other and whispered some quick words to each other. Though it seemed like they hadn't really heard what I really said, because the next second-

"Wait, we're going to Florida!?"

With Nicky's question, I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday, right after _I _found out we were going to Florida.

_I ran up the stairs to tell the quads, but just as I was about to open the door to their room, I got a notification from Snapblap. I had gotten a snap from Meadow. Without any type of hesitation, I prioritized her, and went into a twenty-minute conversation over Snapblap, completely forgetting about the quads, and the fact that they had no idea where we were even going. _

"Oh yeaaaah," I said, as the light went on in my head.

I swung myself around in the doorway.

"Yeah, we're going to Florida."

The quads immediately broke out into a mini celebration, bouncing up and down, and saying things such as "Oh my gosh, yes!" and "We're going to Florida". I watched, uninterested, waiting for them to come over their excitement. There was no doubting what was coming next. An argument... I could already imagine it unfolding.

"So wait, what are we gonna _do _in Florida?" Ricky asked.

"I don'know," I shrugged.

"Can we go to Universal Studios?" Ricky excitedly suggested.

Once again, I shrugged. Universal Studios did seem fun, so it was definitely a possibility.

"I'd rather go to Disney World," Dawn dreamingly stated.

"Also a possibility," I nodded.

"The legend says we're going to The Fun Spot."

"Again with this legend!" Ricky commented.

"I wanna go to Zoo Miami."

"All good suggestions, but may I add the beaches!" I said. There was no way I was going to Florida without going to a nice beach.

"Can we do all those things?" Nicky hopefully asked.

"I hope so!" I happily said.

The argument I had envisioned hadn't broken out, much to my surprise, and I was actually having a pretty good conversation with them.

"Maybe not though. We'll have to see."

"If we can't go to all of those places, we need to go to Universal!" Ricky demanded.

"Uh, nooo," Dawn said against him. "We _need _to go to Disney."

"But the zoo!" Nicky voiced his opinion on the matter.

"The legend says we're going to The Fun Spot!" Dicky repeated his statement from earlier.

And it unfolded...

"Why would we want to go to a stupid zoo?"

"Theme parks aren't fun!"

"Just because big rides make you nauseous!"

"What even _is_ Universal Studios?"

"We don't wanna go to Disney, we're not _five._"

"Your legend makes no sense!"

"Zoos are just animal prisons!"

"They get treated well!"

"Universal sounds like a human prison!"

"But The Fun Spot doesn't?!"

"I has _Fun _in the name!"

"I bet Lexi would rather go to Disney."

"No she wouldn't!"

"I don't wanna go to Disney. I wanna go to the zoo!"

Without making any noise, I backed out of the bedroom, slid the door closed, and went back to the driver's seat.

* * *

**I got a random writing feeling, so here I am. **

**Hope ya liked it! See you in another chapter some time. Maybe this story, maybe some other story that is completely different from this one. I've got a chapter of my crossover coming soon, and a brand new _Lights Off, Door Closed _oneshot!**


	4. Fights Come Easy

**I've been gone, I've been gone! Now time has come though! Time has come for me to update because I've been on this site for one year!**

**Review Responses**

_**VeronicaWeasley - **_**I needed to incorporate the legend somehow! It was perfect to let Dicky use it, and that will be an ongoing joke!  
Thank you for the idea! I'll make sure to use it!  
Thank you again! For everything you said in the review!**

_**HollyHook**_** \- Thank you! The legend thing is a joke my friend uses sometimes to "get what he wants". Harper family fights are a daily thing that I need in my stories. Thank you again!**

**Chapter time!**

* * *

Over the next few hours in the RV, I made up my mind about where I wanted to go. As I had told the quads earlier, we were definitely going to multiple beaches, but I had also started really considering Universal Studios. I mean, it could be fun. Harry Potter's a great franchise, and come on... who doesn't love rollercoasters?

I had to put in mind that we had ten days though. One thing that I was one hundred percent sure of was that I was not sleeping in this RV for ten nights in a row. No, some night we would stop at a hotel, motel, hostel, whatever. Anything that would mean I would not have to share a small room with four eleven year olds.

Time passed so fast that I barely noticed that it was past noon. First when I looked down at the clock did I notice how extremely hungry I was. I looked out over the road in front of me. Luckily, just at that moment I drove past a sign telling me a beach and camp was coming up very soon. I would park there and force Nicky to cook us some food.

At that precise moment, Dawn came out of the bedroom again.

"Are we there yet?" she impatiently asked.

"Where?" I asked, wondering if she really meant what I thought.

"Just anywhere. I wanna stop and get out of this bus."

"It's an RV," I started off with a correction, which I don't do often. "and we're gonna stop soon."

Dawn sighed very loudly, and I immediately understood she just did it to annoy me. She started walking back to the bedroom.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Could you tell Nicky to start cooking?"

"Fine," Dawn said, her voice sounding like I had been nagging at her for hours.

That tone of voice made me decide against saying thank you. Dawn disappeared into the bedroom, and a second later, Nicky came out. He ran over to the driver's and passenger's seat.

"Dawn said you told her to tell me to cook something," he said.

"I did," I responded shortly, not knowing what else I should say.

"What should I make?" Nicky asked.

I shrugged. "Something edible."

"I can make pasta," Nicky excitedly suggested.

"Perfect," I smirked.

I knew perfectly well that none of the other quads liked pasta. But Nicky and I certainly did. If the other quads wanted to help decide what we eat, they should have been here. So technically, it's their fault we're eating pasta.

Nicky certainly seemed happy with our decision, as he immediately ran to the tiny kitchen. I'm pretty sure he brought a bunch of food from our house, because he started pulling out all different types of food that I had not bought prior to leaving. I was delighted with the fact and grinned as I turned back to the road. I spotted the road I was about to turn in to, and quickly prepared to turn.

"Careful!" Nicky shouted at me when I did. "You almost made me spill the boiling water on myself!"

"Sorry, drama queen!" I shouted back, not really caring at all.

I could hear Nicky sigh angrily before he got back to cooking. He didn't spill the water, so why did it matter so much?

Anyway, the road to the beach and camp lasted about five minutes, then I pulled into an empty spot where a bunch of RV's where parked. Once again, Nicky complained that I parked too harshly, but this time I didn't have enough energy to care. I just turned the engine off, and finally got out of the driver's seat.

"How's food coming?" I asked Nicky.

"Better before your violent parking," he muttered at me.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't need his words, because I could see what was going on anyway. The pasta was boiling in the pot.

"Were you planning on spending the entire road trip in the bedroom?" I said loud enough for the older three quads to hear.

They seemed to have gotten the hint, as they appeared the next second. By then, I had taken a seat in the sofa in front of the little TV.

"I thought we'd watch something, what'you say?" I suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Definitely!"

Dawn, Ricky and Dicky sat down in the couch with me.

"What about me?" Nicky asked, offended.

"You just talk during movies anyway," I said. "So keep cooking."

"What food are we having?" Ricky asked.

I chuckled to myself, knowing my evil behind the choice of food.

"Pasta," I sneered.

"What!?"

"Why!?"

"Because it's hella good, and you three weren't here to make the choice," I explained. "So really, it's your fault we're having pasta."

"That makes no sense," Ricky pointed out.

"What are we watching?" I abruptly said when I got tired of the ten-second conversation.

"First Person Puncher the movie!" Dicky answered within a millisecond of me asking.

All I did to answer him was raise my eyebrows.

"A Series of Not-So-Great Circumstances," Dawn suggested.

"Haven't we watched that like a million times already?" Ricky said, frowning.

"What about Nearly Almost Dead but Not Quite?" I gave a great suggestion.

"No, that one sucks," Dicky grunted.

"That's what makes it so brilliant!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the remote and was about to turn the movie on, but got rudely interrupted by Ricky.

"Let's vote on it," he nonchalantly said.

He, Dawn and Dicky pulled some index cards out of their pockets.

"Who want to watch Nearly Almost Dead but Not Quite?" Ricky dictated.

The three quads scribbled something down on their little notes. One by one they held the cards up.

_'Not me,_' they all read.

"Come on!"

"Let's just watch something we all like and haven't watched in a while," Ricky said, and I guess it was kind of reasonable. "Harry Potter."

I shrugged, Dicky gave a thumbs up, and Dawn did some kind of '_sure,-I-don't-care_' motion. Ricky took the remote from me and switched to Netflax, on which he turned Harry Potter on.

* * *

Not even a third of the movie in, Nicky announced that his over-complicated pasta sauce was done. Ricky paused the movie, and we all moved to the tiny table on the opposite side of the couch and TV.

"What is _in_ this?" Dicky groaned as he scooped a ladle of the sauce.

"Tomatoes, paprika, lemon, meat and broccoli," Nicky explained plainly.

Dicky immediately put the ladle down into the pot again.

"Then why doesn't it smell like any of those things," Ricky stated.

"Because I added spices," Nicky said. There was something about his tone that told me he was looking down at us at the moment.

"There's nothing to eat," Dawn complained. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, her face looking dogged.

"There's pasta," Nicky looked up at Dawn, serious fire in his eyes.

"I brought chimichangas," Dicky said, lighting up Dawn and Ricky.

"Let's get them!" Dawn slid herself off the dining sofa.

She, Ricky and Dicky went to the kitchen to get their cheap microwave meals.

"What about the pasta?!" Nicky shouted at them, now sounding offended instead of mad and defensive.

"Screw the pasta!" Dawn shouted back.

I sighed loudly at them, and all four immediately went quiet.

"So how long do you wanna stay here?" I asked them.

None of them seemed to know the answer to that, even though the answer was their own opinions.

"There's a beach like super close," I helped point them in the right direction.

"Then we're staying," Dawn nodded vigorously.

I looked at the boys to get their answers. Not that those mattered; we were going to the beach whatever they said. Dicky shrugged, Ricky nodded (not as intensively as Dawn) and Nicky said; "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Two plates of pasta and three chimichangas later, each of us were as closed off as we could be in the RV. I immediately stole the bathroom, Dawn and Ricky went to change in the bunk bed in the bedroom, Nicky changed by the couches and Dicky went somewhere. I'm not actually sure where he disappeared to.

Anyway, we all changed into swimwear, because it was time to visit the beach. Me and Dawn were by far the most excited. We basically celebrated it, while the boys just saw it as a tiny event - because they're weird. They finished changing first, and Dawn was done soon after them. Then they (of course) started telling me to hurry up. But I was busy preparing. I showered, changed into a white bikini, brushed my hair, put it into a bun (not a messy one, a really well-done one), put on sunscreen and packed a beach bag. The quads were practically done when I reached the changing part, and were of course impatient.

"Hurry up!" Dawn pounded on the door to the tiny RV bathroom.

"Not if I don't want to!"

"You should have told us to change later," I could hear Nicky complain.

"Or you could also have done all the things I'm doing," I suggested passively.

"You want us to put our hair up?" Ricky asked, a disgusted tone to his voice.

"I'm fine with that," Dicky said, and I could strongly imagine him shrugging too.

Dawn growled outside, and a second later she yelled at me to hurry up again. A few minutes of the same arguing later, I threw the bottle of sunscreen intro the beach bag. I looked up at the mirror one last time, and put a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Before I unlocked the door and joined the quads, I tried out some different faces in the mirror.

"Ready to go, midgets?" I asked as I opened the bathroom door in their faces.

They all frowned at me, but muttered that they were ready. I pushed Dicky and Dawn out of my way so I could be the first out of the RV. Swiftly, I opened the door and stepped out. I pushed my shoulders back and straightened myself up to give off a better glow.

The quads sighed at my decisions loud and clear, while I laughed in my head about the fact that Dicky thought it was a good idea to go to the beach with socks and shoes. The walk there only lasted about five minutes, and then we reached a beach that I only could explain with one word. Awesome.

A big field of smooth sand covered the area, with only a few flowers and grass patches strewn along. The water looked amazingly blue. Most of the visitors were swimming, or just having fun in the water. It didn't take more than ten seconds for the quads to kick their shoes off, drop their things on the sand and run towards the water.

"See ya!" Dawn yelled as she let go of her towel and started running after the boys.

"Hey!" I shouted back. "This is _your_ stuff!"

The quads either completely ignored me, or just didn't hear me, because they just kept running. That meant _I_ had to pick up and carry their things to a good, empty spot on the sand. I carelessly stacked their towels and sandals on top of each other and walked over to a place close to the water. I dumped the quads' things in a pile, and put my towel out on the sand. If the quads wanted their towels graced on the sand, then they should have put them out themselves. When I looked out over the water I saw pretty much what I was expecting. Dawn was full on diving in under the surface, going up and down about once every two seconds. Ricky swam peacefully, avoiding Dawn's splashes, and Dicky's whatever-he-was-doing. Dicky was sort of bouncing in the water, making water go absolutely everywhere. Nicky backed away from the splash explosion. Judging from his hair, he hadn't even fully gotten in the water.

You might be thinking; "well Lexi, didn't you get in the water?". My answer to that is no, I didn't. Swimming was never my thing. I can do it very well, I just don't enjoy it. Instead, I would spend this hour or however long we were spending there, sunbathing on the beach. Of course, I would also do some people watching.

I took my sunglasses out of the beach bag. The sun was really killing my eyes, plus; sunglasses are always a nice touch. When they were on I started gazing around the beach, trying to spot someone interesting.

Many families were there, obviously on their own summer road trips. Because of the many families, there were many kids, who were all extremely annoying. I couldn't spot any place on the beach where there wasn't at least one kid running around like a maniac. There were a lot of people doing the same thing as me; sunbathing and watching. I'm pretty sure I made eye contact with a lot of sunglass bearers. Then I spotted the crown jewel of the little beach.

Three guys my age walked onto the sand. One blonde and two brown-haired. The thing all of them had in common was that they were extremely hot (I'm talking abs, fluffy hair and beautiful eyes hot), especially one of the two with brown hair. I immediately knew what I had to do.

I swiftly got out off my towel and began walking towards them, the straightened posture being back. They noticed me coming, and did not seem to mind. I mean, not to brag, but I am pretty well-built myself.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly.

"Hey," the hottest one answered.

"I'm Lexi."

"I'm Harry."

"Harry you say... like Harry Potter or Harry Styles?" I asked.

Harry thought for a second.

"I would say more like Harry Styles."

"Then I would say that I finally found someone who's hotter than him," I smirked.

* * *

**There are three references to other TV shows in this chapter. Can you find them?**


End file.
